1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike a primary battery that cannot be charged, a secondary battery can be discharged and recharged. A secondary battery may be used as an energy source for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs), etc. According to the type of external device using the secondary battery, the secondary battery may be used in the form of a single battery or in the form of a battery module containing a plurality of secondary batteries grouped together.
A small mobile device such as a mobile phone may operate using only the output and capacity of a single battery during a predetermined time period, but an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, or the like, requiring a greater amount of power and driven over a longer time period, generally requires a battery pack to avoid output and capacity issues. An output voltage and/or an output current supplied by the battery pack may increase with the number of embedded battery cells.